A New Beginning
by thisusernameistakenlol
Summary: Elena awakens as a vampire, and suddenly nothing is as it was. Things have changed, and she's changing right along with them. She starts remembering things that she's not supposed to, and deeper bonds are formed, and some are broken. When Elena's human heart stopped, it was just the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke up in a bluish looking room, and for a split second she didn't know where she was or what had happened. Everything was a blur. Slowly, the fog of the blur cleared away to reveal Stefan looking down at her.

"Hey." He said monotonously.

"Stefan," She breathed, "what happened?"He bowed his head, not daring to look Elena in the eye.

"Stefan… how am I alive?" She asked with a hint of panic in her voice. He opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again.

His silence said it all, but still she refused to believe it. She could not be.

"Matt! Is he okay? Where is he?" She asked frantically.

"Matt's fine, Elena. A little CPR and he was as good as new. He's at home resting. He wanted to come see you, but I told him that wouldn't be such a good idea."

Damon barged into the hospital room followed by Meredith. Elena's eyes met his for a very brief few seconds. Stefan looked up and his eyes wandered between the pair.

"Well Elena," Damon said, finally breaking the silence, "sweet Meredith here decided to help you out a bit. Seems like you've got a little case of the vamps."

Surprisingly, she didn't feel too bad about it. It was inevitable, she spent more time with vampires than with humans, anyway.

"I…I don't know what to think."

Damon spoke up again. "Well, I don't know about brooding Stefan over here, but I'm kind of glad. Better undead than dead." He flashed his famous smirk, which seemed to be mocking her in this situation.

"Elena, I'm sorry…I can't stand to see anyone die period…but you, someone Alaric cared about so much…sweet Elena, I couldn't. I won't blame you if you decide to hate me forever."

"Just remember honey, forever's a long time now." Damon whispered to Meredith, which caused both Elena and Meredith to roll their eyes.

"Of course I don't hate you. I mean…it can't be all that bad being a vampire, can it?"

"It has its ups and downs, Elena." Stefan said, finally speaking up. "I'll be here for you. I can teach you. I won't let anyone hurt you for as long as I live."

Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I need a drink." He muttered to himself. Stefan's phone sounded, "Jeremy." He said quietly, excusing himself.

"Oh God, Jeremy. What am I going to do? He's lost so many people…too many…" Elena said, her brows furrowed.

"Elena, you're still alive...in a way. Jeremy will be fine." Damon said, serious now.

Meredith quietly left the room.

"But I'm not, Damon. I'm not alive. Jeremy's dealt with a lot. I'm not going to be the same girl as I was before. I just wanted him to live a normal life."

Again, Damon scoffed. "Normal? Elena, the kid is anything but normal. He wasn't meant to live a normal life. If he was, he wouldn't have been born into a family of Vampire hunters with a sister who's a doppelganger. Not to mention, he sees ghosts! That's not exactly normal, Elena."

Elena looked down. "I guess you're right. But I just…I don't know."

Damon sauntered toward Elena, looking her in the eyes. "I'm just happy you're alive. If you would have died, I mean actually died, I don't know what I would have done." She smiled softly, quietly looking up into his eyes.

"Damon," Stefan interrupted, go make sure Jeremy stays at home. He wants to come see Elena, I told him it wasn't a good idea right now. Something tells me he doesn't care."

"I'm on it, brother." Damon left the room casually, giving Elena a small smile.

"Stefan, when will I be able to see Jeremy? He needs me, I'm all he has now." He gently grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb in circles on her palm.

"Jeremy will understand. You'll see him soon. I promise."

Elena smiled, pushing her messed up hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Elena." Stefan said, caressing her cheek.

"I love you." She replied guiltily, an image of Damon crossing her mind.

Suddenly, out of nowhere she became ravenous for something to eat. Her stomach wasn't exactly growling, but her mouth was watering and she felt weak, and shaky.

"Stefan…I'm really hungry. I'm starving. I need something to eat."

"Elena, we need to get out of here. Follow me, don't get to close to anyone, okay?"

All she could do was nod.

She followed Stefan out to the parking lot, and before they left, he stopped her. "If you feel like you need to drink someone's blood, I want you to close your eyes, and breathe. I want you to think of how you'll get through it, and I want you to think of everyone you love. Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, me, and even Damon…"

Elena looked away and nodded. "I understand."

As they were walking to the car, a tall woman with thick blonde hair was hurrying to her car. She was plump with puffed cheeks, she looked like she had been crying. Elena stopped and looked at her. She felt an overwhelming pang of sympathy for the girl.

A breeze rolled through right then, and Elena found herself jumping toward the woman, at what seemed like the speed of light.

Stefan was quicker. Before Elena could sink her teeth into the poor woman, Stefan pinned her down to the car. "Elena. Remember, breathe."

The woman was too shocked and afraid to even move.

Elena took closed her eyes, and took long, deep breaths. "Stefan, we need to go, now."

He nodded. "I know. Get in the car. I'll be there in a minute."

Elena quickly went to the car, scared of her own self, and who'd she become.

Stefan grabbed the woman's hands, and looked her in the eyes. "You will not remember what just happened. You will forget everything that just happened in this parking lot."

Stefan was in the car before the woman could even take notice of him ever being there.

They raced down the roads, and as soon as they got to the Salvatore home, Damon was waiting at the door with two blood bags.

He was waiting at the door with a smirk, "I knew my brother wouldn't let you feast on fresh blood, so I made sure to have some blood bags ready."

With no hesitation, Elena ran over to Damon and tore the bag open with her teeth and sucked the blood out of the bag.

"I'm impressed!" Damon said, amused.

"Yeah, she almost made this woman at the hospital dinner. It was a close call."

"Almost? I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon turned his head toward Elena, and added in a whisper, "I'll get you out of the house one day without my killjoy brother, and I'll show you what a real meal tastes like."

Elena smiled, blood smeared across her lips, "No Damon…I don't want to kill people, or hurt them."

Damon grinned, "Even in your afterlife you're a saint."

Elena shuddered. "Don't say that….'afterlife', that sounds so weird."

Damon shrugged, while Stefan smiled. "Damon," Elena said, "how's Jeremy?"

He smirked, "I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Elena squinted, confused.

"Hey, Elena." She looked toward the staircase.

"Jeremy."

* * *

I don't know how I feel about this chapter, so I'll leave it up to you to tell me how I did. :) Want more? No? Be brutal, I can handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeremy…look, I know-"

"Elena, I'll be okay. At this point, anything is better than death. You're a vampire now, so what? Even if you were a zombie, I'd still be glad to have my sister back."

Elena smiled and took her brother into her arms. "I'm glad you're okay." He said.

"Me too."

"Shall I serve us some drinks? Water for the human?" Damon asked, interrupting the moment.

Jeremy shook his head. "It's late, we should get going, Elena."

Stefan interrupted, "Jeremy, it's not a good idea for Elena to leave tonight."

"My brother's got a point, you never know what could happen, those new vampires are so unpredictable, and you wouldn't want to become a midnight snack, would you?"

Elena scowled at this, but Jeremy nodded. "I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow then, alright Elena?"

"You can stay here tonight if you want." Elena offered, hoping he'd stay.

He shook his head. "I think it'd actually be a good idea for me to be alone tonight. It'd give me time to think."

Again, Elena took her brother into her arms. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Elena." Jeremy walked toward the front door, throwing a nod at Stefan and Damon.

Stefan stood with his left leg perched on the sofas arm, looking at Elena with those dark mesmerizing eyes that she so loved. Damon stood, looking between the two, his brows furrowed. "Care for a drink, Elena?" Damon asked.

The offer was tempting, but she was still satisfied from the blood bags. "I'm just going to head off to bed."

Stefan stepped forward and kissed her once on the lips. "Goodnight, Elena."

She smiled, "Goodnight."

She stood there for a moment, and then turned toward Damon. She shifted her legs, looking at him, and then gave him a quick, awkward hug. "Night, Damon."

She rushed toward Stefan's room, and stripped down and slipped under the covers. The memories all came back to her, memories of him, Damon. He said that he had never compelled her, but that was a lie. How could she be angry, though? She didn't know what to think, and she was scared. With the memories also came the unbearable feelings. The feelings of the night when they first met, he had been so sweet…so…not like him. Yet, he still showed that side to her, and that was saying something.

Then there was the night when he confessed his love to her. You would think this wouldn't mean much to Elena, because that's nothing she doesn't already know. But the way his eyes looked as he said it, the way a single tear drop betrayed him and fled from his eye. She knew he meant it. That night showed her just how kind, and selfless Damon was.

She tried sleeping, but she couldn't sort out her thoughts. She had already made her choice, Stefan. But that was human Elena who made that choice. She still felt deeply for Stefan, she always will. But what did she feel for Damon? She knew she was falling for Damon with every day that passed, slowly. She's been falling for him every day since they first became friends…and now with these refreshed memories, she's falling even harder. It's like she's falling in a deep endless hole, it's dangerous, but she feels safe. It's consuming her, but she doesn't mind it one bit.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the devil himself, though he was not speaking to her.

"Stefan," he growled, "I'm not leaving."

This was weird. She could hear them talking in the living room.

"Damon, I don't want you gone, you're my brother. But your feelings for Elena…"

"The feelings I have for Elena have remained the same for almost a year. They won't go away no matter where I go. Remember Katherine? She's proof. What's going to change now? She's already chosen you, Stefan. She'll always choose you. But at least I can stay and help teach her."

"You don't understand, it'd be good for you to get away. I hate seeing you like this. You love her and you're miserable because of it. Go somewhere, fall in love with someone else, and be happy for once, Damon!"

It's not that easy," Damon growled. "Elena makes me happy, even when she's with you. And when you were gone, painting the town red with your murderous rampage? Yeah, you remember that, ripper? When you were gone leaving trails of body parts behind, I _promised_ her I'd never leave her. I'm not going to."

There was silence.

"I see," Stefan said. "Don't turn this around on me. Don't use that against me. Klaus forced me to do the things I did. So I could save _your_ life."

There was more silence, but this time, she knew there was nothing more to be said. She heard footsteps approaching, and she closed her eyes. Stefan walked in, and bustled around before slipping under the covers, enclosing her in his arms. She shifted her body, and faked a moan of exhaustion. Stefan kissed her cheek, and settled his head into the crook of her neck.

Elena had a feeling this was going to be a long night, and that she was going to be tortured by her thoughts.

Come the next morning, Elena woke up feeling tired and a little drained. She sought out Damon, since Stefan was still sleeping. She found him in the living room, already pressing bourbon to his lips.

"Already? It's 7:00 AM, Damon."

"Well excuse me, sheriff."

She smiled, "Damon, I'm thirsty."

He smirked, "Follow me."

Elena followed Damon into the cellar where he keeps his blood bags. "I'm always stocked up, so take what you need."

As Damon was about to leave the room, Elena stopped him. "Damon, wait."

He stopped at the doorway, and turned his head back. "Yes?"

She took a step toward him. "Thank you."

He cocked a brow in confusion.

"For not leaving."

He nodded, and left the room in a hurry.

She drank from the blood bag with eagerness. When she finished, she tossed it into the trashcan and headed toward the living room. Damon was there, still drinking.

She walked up to him and grabbed the glass from his hands and set it firmly on the coffee table. "Stop." She said, looking into his eyes. Taking a step forward, he picked the glass back up and took another sip.

"No." He said. He stared at her for another moment, and then left the house. Elena sighed. He was hurt.

A little while later, Stefan stepped into the room, shirtless and yawning. The sight of him made her smile. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"Good morning, beautiful." He pecked her on the lips and smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood."

He laughed, "I'm just happy everything's back to normal."

She forced a smile and agreed. "Listen, I have to go check up on Matt, and then I'm going to take Jeremy to lunch if he's up for it. I'll see you later."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Stefan."

She arrived at Matt's house, but before she could knock, the door opened to reveal Caroline standing there, smiling with a pillow in her hand.

"Elena, Oh my gosh! I can't believe it. You must be-"

Elena smiled, "Actually…I feel fine. Stefan and Damon are really helping me out."

Caroline forced a smile at the mention of Damon. "Come in, Matt's laying on the couch, Bonnie's in there, too."

Elena walked to Matt's living room, and his face lit up. Bonnie excused herself. "Hey, Elena."

"Hey. How are you?"

"How am I? Jesus Christ Elena, how are you? I mean, you saved my life."

"Stefan did."

"No, you did. If you hadn't told him to help me, I would have been dead. I definitely owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything, Matt. You're my friend."

Matt just smiled. "So…how is it?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Elena."

She sighed. "It's…I don't know yet. I have a lot of help, but I know I'll never be the same girl. That scares me."

Matt shook his head. "You're still going to be you, Elena. I can tell you're still the same person. Even though you're technically…dead…you still have the warm thing going for you."

Elena laughed, "Thanks, Matt. I really needed to hear that."

"It's funny how things turn out. I mean, last night while I was with you on the couch, I never thought the roles would be reversed, and so soon."

Elena nodded, "Well, I don't know if it's exactly funny, but it's weird, yes."

"I'm sorry. I mean your parents…and then this…"

Elena understood, "It's okay. I've learned that I can pretty much overcome anything. And when I was down there…I imagined my dad…never mind. It's kind of a long story." She said, shaking her head.

"I've got the time." He said.

Elena smiled, "Thanks, Matt. But, maybe some other time."

He nodded, "That's okay."

"Well," Elena said, getting up, "I've got to go see Jeremy. I just came by to see how you were…I'll be back soon though, okay?"

Matt smiled, "Okay, and Elena, don't be so sad."

She nodded, "I'll be fine."

They said their goodbyes and Elena headed for the door, but she ran into Bonnie.

"Elena…hey."

"Hey."

"Uh, well, I've got to go talk to Caroline about something. It's kind of important…can I call you later?"

"Of course." Elena said, knowing for a fact that Bonnie and she would never be the same, now that she was a vampire.

When she arrived home, she heard gun shots coming from the television screen. Jeremy was probably playing one of those violent video games again. She was right. Except someone else was sitting on the couch with him. Damon.

"Um…Damon?"

"Hey, Elena." He said, putting down the controller.

"What are you doing here?"

He furrowed his brow, "What, I can't spend quality time with brother Gilbert?"

Elena laughed. "No I just…I'm glad you're here."

Jeremy made a loud noise from the back of his throat.

"I'll just…go upstairs."

"Jeremy, wait-" But he was gone.

Damon took a step toward Elena, and brushed her arm lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"Damon…stop, I can't. You know I can't. I'm with Stefan."

He scoffed. "I'm not going to do anything, Elena. As shocking as it may seem, I do respect my brother. And you."

Elena shifted her feet, feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew if he were to make a move, she wouldn't be able to hold back.

He looked down into her eyes.

"You remember."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I feel like I kind of made this chapter a little OOC. I don't know, you be the judge!

_Review replies_:

tukct81: _This is a really interesting start. Damon was perfectly in character, and Elena was too. Stefan was a little too sappy, but overall fine. Damon and Elena you have a strong grasp on, and I'm excited for the next chapter._

_Reply: **Thank you! I really tried. And yeah, I know, I can never get the characters right on key! But thank you for the review, it means a lot :)**  
_

booklover457_**: **you should make a rippah elena_

_Reply: **Haha! :) The idea actually did cross my mind, but I think she'd become too much like Katherine.**  
_

csifan1: _like it so Damon would turn Jeremy_

_Reply: **You never know. :) **__  
_

anniecall_**:**_ _I think this it really good. Keep up the great writing._

_Reply: **Thank you!**  
_

_**Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, etc. It means a lot :)  
**_


End file.
